Chang Wei
"You need ride?" -Chang Wei Main Story Originally from China, on July 20, 2017, Chang Wei arrived in Los Santos, beginning his life as a taxi driver. Chang got the job because his wife was angry towards him for not making enough money. Chang also works for Uber and Lyft alongside his taxi job just to make enough money to please his wife. Chang guarantees his customers that he'll bring them to wherever they need to go "fast and cheap." Interactions As soon as Chang had arrived, he made enemies, yelling at everyone to get in his car, swearing at them in Chinese, hitting their cars, and even charging in the thousands. After giving lots of rides, Chang finally got to afford his dream car, a Sultan, but his dream was short lived, as he soon lost the car. Picking a man up named Henry, Chang began to take him to a clothing store. After the ride was finished, Chang charged him $5,000. Henry refused and only payed $5. This forced Chang to punch Henry and dive off. The next call he received was a setup--Officer Andrews arrested Chang on the charge of battery. This was the first time Chang was arrested, and there would be many more times to come. Recently, Chang has teamed up with Vietnamese Bill Ding, and now they both ride together in the same taxi, offering rides to people under the brand Wei-Ding Taxi. They're slogan is, "We'll never leave you Wei-Ding." Ever since their team-up, Chang has only gotten into more trouble than ever before, such as smoking marijuana with Shaggy Dankweed, attacking taxi competitor and Irish woman Delaney McBride, or driving off in a stolen vehicle. Rush Hour 4 After stealing one of Abdul's customers (Dequan Mathis), Abdul rammed into Chang's taxi and drove off. Consequently, Chang and Dequan joined forces to get revenge on Abdul. Their first plan was to call a taxi, and when Abdul arrived, they would beat him with a baseball bat; however, that never came to fruition since Abdul never arrived. Some time later, Chang, Dequan, and Dannie Slater ("Beach Boy" as Chang calls him) quickly cobbled together another revenge plan in which Chang would met up with Abdul, pretending to want to make amends with him, then Dequan and Dannie would come out, both physically and vocally disguised, and attack Abdul. Bahama Mama's was chosen as the rendezvous point at the last second, causing confusion amongst the three of them. To make matters worse, Officer Andrews arrived at the scene almost immediately after Abdul arrived, ruining their chances of carrying out their scheme. Trivia * Chang is the only main character to be spotted with another main character, Darnell Jackson * Chang's Wife is cheating on him * Chang's favorite drink is milk * Chang invented drifting in China and calls it the "Shanghai Drift" * Chang is very weak and can get knocked out with a single punch to his jaw * Chang lives in the same apartment complex as Jay Burgerman * Chang's wife is 6'4" in height Gallery Newtaxi.JPG| Chang's original taxi Changscar.JPG| Chang's Sultan RS Changleaves.JPG| Leaving prison